In the example of laser cutting machines such as those manufactured by Mazak Corporation, many such cutting machines (also termed ‘cutters’) operate on the members, which are to be cut, one member at a time. The laser cutting machine is itself relatively automated; however, typically a system for feeding members to the cutter machine is substantially manual. That is, the feeding system typically involves loading by hand or by overhead crane each member into a respective movable support carried by a conveyor from which, at a location downstream of the loading location where the member was placed onto the conveyor, the respective member is removed and processed by the cutter. Additionally, using the overhead crane still requires human intervention to arrange supports of the crane for holding the member around same. Therefore, conventional manual loading presents a considerable safety risk to human operators/workers.